The Misadventures
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Darcy teaches Loki about the many wonders of a laptop, but leaving him alone for a few hours may not have been the smartest idea.


"For the last time miss lewis, i do not know what a _power button _is." Loki pointed out with a roll of his eyes as he sat in front of a desk with a medium-sized sliver rectangular object, called a laptop. This was turning out to be quite a way to spend his afternoon instead of what he preferred, being back on Asgard reading by his balcony as watching Sif spar with a dummy, wanting Loki's opinion on new fighting techniques .

But It was Jane's idea for Darcy and Loki to bond by helping him grow accustomed to midgardian technology since they were now all going to be spending alot of time together.

Darcy turned her head slowly to give him a incredulous look for a few minutes, she sat in a chair right by him, they were both on midgard in the glorious but dusty New Mexico in Jane's scientific lab. The sun was just about to set and Loki had to admit, it was a lovely sight to see. With papers strewn everywhere, the RV van parked to the side, telescopes filled up by the desk, and the hot wind picking up blowing the papers that were pinned up on the billboard that had scientific studies Jane had written about the Einstein rosenbridge, Loki had to admit Jane was impressive of her knowledge of the stars. And even the one where Loki saw an outline of Thor when he first got banished, he laughed at how funny Thor looked just laying there in the midst of the Bifrost crashing down.

Darcy pushed up her glasses trying not to snap clearing her throat, this was now the 7th time he asked what a power button was, literally. Opening her laptop to show various buttons. "The power button is _On_ the laptop, rock of ages."

"You've spent way too much of your time with that man of iron." Loki comments glaring her way then at the device in front of him while Darcy shrugs with a smile. She's actually supposed to spend the weekend with Tony and pepper, and of course her intern/boyfriend Ian. "Where is it, again? you say its on the laptop but the cover of it is completely bare." Loki says leaning back examine the device shaking his head af if its all Darcy's fault.

Darcy blinks trying to ignore that comment and points to the small button with the half-circle with a line going through the opening. "Its! this button." She says exasperated trying to not smack this dude upside his head.

Loki nods slowly looking at the button. "Ah, i see now. See? that wasn't so _hard _to show me."

Darcy's brown eyes widened. _Can i just.._

"Oh my god, Jane help me." Darcy laughs shaking her head shifting the laptop so it faces her while Loki watches resting his forearms on the wooden desk.

"Okay, now, we turn it on and we wait for the screen to pop up."

Loki glances over at Darcy then at the black screen for a few moments then sighs impatiently. "I'm not getting any younger here you know."

"Yeah, you're getting older-er." Darcy retorts with a smug smile and Loki gives her a bored look but a smile tugs at his lips at her jest.

a few seconds later the screen pops up with a greeting in huge letters saying 'HELLO'

"Oh, Hello to you, machine." Loki answers back with a nod and Darcy is so close to just bursting out laughing covering her mouth causing Loki to look at her amused. "Darcy, it's rude not to say hello back you know."

Darcy looks up at Loki then at the laptop with a smile waving her painted baby blue finger-nails. "Hello my laptop."

Loki leans in and presses the long black space bar causing the laptop to shift into a page that asked for the password, his eyebrows furrow.

"Here gimme." Darcy says turning the laptop and pressing some keys to type her password.

"What is it?" Loki asks with a smirk looking from the laptop at Darcy who scoffs with a smile. "Psh, as if i'd tell you're sneaky ass."

Loki leaned his head back a bit giving her a 'don't you kid look' "You're sneaky as well you know."

Darcy rolled her eyes playfully and her desktop screen showed up, it was a Photoshop picture of Loki sitting in a chair looking up while Darcy and Ian brushed his what looked like long black hair with the caption 'maybe its maybaline'

Darcy laughed covering her mouth while Loki's eyes widened at the sight.

"Seriously Darcy?" Loki asked incredulously his wide green eyes on the laughing girl next to him.

Darcy nodded laughing silently clapping her hands. "Maybe you're born with it!" She laughed out and Loki crossed his arms looking at the image not having a clue what Darcy was talking about, but maybe it was on what the midgardians call TV. Darcy refered to them as commercials.

"Whatever, just show me how you work this thing." Loki stated waving a hand toward her laptop, even though he himself is amused at the sound of her laughing.

Darcy calmed down enough smiling without teeth and clicked on a app. A white window opened to show adds for skin blemishes and hair products and a empty bar made for typing into, but Loki's eyes skimmed through the page and rested on something: A Loki tampon package.

"And what on earth is that?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows sitting up straighter leaning in for a better look. Darcy followed his gaze and her mouth went into a 'O'.

"Oh my god, your face is on a women's monthly cycle thing!" Darcy says smiling wide in surprise clicking on the page for a better image. Both her and Loki stared at the package with the logo: 'Make your time of the month, godly.'

"What the heck." Darcy stated in confusion. Loki completely agreed with her. "That is the worst logo i have ever seen, no time of the month is godly, all you get is blood and cramps."

Loki cocked his head, he really didn't wanna hear about blood coming out of a womans ahem, intimate areas, he looked to the side looking at the image of himself posing next to the small white cotton object he guessed humans used for monthly cycling. "I don't remember taking any photographic illusions."

Darcy looked at him then at the picture shaking her head with a laugh moving the white arrow to the red X closing out of the add. "People draw you, silly."

Loki raised his eyebrows impressed by how well they interpreted him, minus the his horns and sinister smile, he wasnt _that _evil-looking. Midgardians were even more interesting that he originally thought.

"Oh my gosh, Look!" Darcy pointed to a old picture of Loki subjegating Stutgart Germany. Loki smiled. Good times.

"Now why do they have me looking like i'm clearly insane?" Loki asked, now looking at Darcy who looked back with a blank expression as if saying it all.

"Very funny miss Lewis." Loki says with a sly smile turning his attention back to the screen. "What else can this contraption do?"

Darcy opened her mouth to answer but her cell phone went off showing the name 'Tony'. "Sorry, that's all for today reindeer games." Darcy says scooting her chair back and standing up picking up her phone flipping it open, her fingers worked texting. Loki followed her movements then looked back at the computer.

He straightened up as he saw her picking up her brown leather bag slinging it over herself making her way out the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Loki called helplessly after her standing up himself now looking at her. Darcy looked back at him then at the computer. "To meet up with Tony and pepper and Ian."

Loki blinked looking down at the laptop then back at Darcy, he looked like a lost little kid. "Then what shall i do here while you're away?" Loki asked, he would have asked to go along with Darcy to meet up with the man named Tony, but with the events that happened in Manhattan he declined the thought.

Darcy puckered her lips out thinking looking around the lab, surely leaving Loki here wouldn't be trouble, atleast she prayed.

"There are lots of scientific stuff here, and my laptop. Just try not to turn the lap into your giant snake son or something."

Loki chuckled crossing his arms over his armored chest. "Don't let him hear you say that."

Darcy shrugged with a smile. "Just wait for a few hours, Jane will be here soon anyways."

Loki sighed deeply at the thought of being here alone with Jane Foster, he liked Jane but still thought she was still in Thorland.

"oh come on, she's great company, maybe Thor will be here too. See ya!" Darcy waved her hand walking off not facing him and Loki grunted in response turning back to the laptop.

* * *

Nighttime fell and Jane walked to the lab, Thor said he would meet up with her in a few.

As she walked in, ready to collapse on her nice comfy bed from exhaustion she saw a huge metal contraption standing behind the lab, but it was too dark to see from here. She saw Loki moving about inside. _Oh no_..She broke into a run inside the lab and saw Loki typing away at Darcy's laptop, some kind of rap music coming from it with Loki moving his head at the beat a bit. Jane's mouth dropped at the sight.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

Loki looked up not even startled and smiled pressing a pause button. "Did you enjoy your night miss Foster? I was just enjoying Darcy's new toy."

Jane nodded slowly not liking where all of this was going one bit, she looked to the side to see that the RV was gone and her eyes widened looking back at the god. "Loki, where's the RV..?"

Loki's smile turned into a smirk and he walked to the back of the lab. "I thought the word RV was alittle, boring. So i made the vehicle more fun for everyone."

Just as Jane was about to asked what the hell he was talking about, Loki walked over taking her hand and leading her outside where the RV wasn't an RV anymore. It was now a Transformer.

"LOKI!"


End file.
